Violets
by SoularFlare
Summary: Someone's trying to romance Hana, but who is it? Implied HaruHana


A quick one-shot, Hana-centric. Someone's leaving surprises in her locker…

It was almost exam time again, then they'd be entering their third and final year of high school. It was exciting. Arisa couldn't stop crowing how after all this time, they'd finally be at the top of the food chain. The Big Kahunas. The Big Girls on Campus. Tohru wasonlyglad to have made it this far, and she could keep the promise she made to Kyoko-san years ago. And Hana? Well, Hana had a bit of a mystery to solve. Strange things had begun to appear in her locker. Not mean or disgusting things, or cruel jokes or letters, but flowers, all violets, her favorite. It boggled her endlessly, and she spent hours thinking about it, but she kept it from her friends, determined to find out who was leaving her these lovely gifts on her own. The first experience with this mysterious gift-giver came on Monday.

_The final bell had rung, and after bidding a short farewell to Arisa and Tohru-kun, Hana returned to her locker to switch shoes. She put the in the combination and pulled the little door open. There, sitting in her locker, was a single flower petal. Interest piqued, she picked the lone blossom and a small note slipped out from underneath it. She stooped to pick it up, and opening the paper, she read its contents: "There's more where that came from."  
_"How odd, there is no signature, it must have been a mistake." she said, checking the paper front and back. "How mysterious indeed…"

The second came the very next day, just before school began:

_There, taped to a small note card, lay a solitary violet. Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion and she held the blossom and examined the letter.  
"There will be more yet, Hanajima-san."  
__And again, no signature.  
_"_It…was for me?"_

That afternoon, Tohru invited Hana and Uo to come along for ice cream with the four Sohma boys and herself. Chances to spend valuable time with Tohru were rare, so they agreed and set off, the little, blonde Momiji clinging to Tohru lovingly, and the older two splitting their sides with their antics and arguments.  
"Are you ready for your exams, Hanajima-san?" Haru asked casually, hands over his head as he walked.  
_"There will be more yet, Hanajima-san…" Could it be?_  
But she merely stared and nodded. "Though I fear that my supplementary lessons aren't doing me any good." She sighed.  
"Whatever, Hanajima. You fail on purpose and you know it. You're not that stupid." Arisa smirked, holding the door for her.  
"Arigatou," she said as she whisked by, thanking her for her comment and holding the door at the same time.  
Arisa chuckled.

_Wednesday morning was dull and gray, and she was a bit disappointed that she found nothing interesting in her locker. She fended off Tohru's inquiries all day, and she smiled to appease her worried friend. At lunch, she went to pick up her lunch sack from her locker, where, to her ecstasy, she found a small bundle of her favorite purple blossoms._  
_"You look pretty down. Hope these brighten up your day," the attached card read, and she sighed happily._

Her mother worried about her all week. She was thinking constantly to herself, smiling occasionally, as if she knew something everyone else didn't, and had random bouts of cheerfulness, confusion, and sadness. She thought to ask, but her husband merely concluded, quite biased in his decision, that their daughter was merely having "Woman Problems". The woman sighed and relented, but continued to keep and eye on her.

It had rained Wednesday night and Thursday morning, and her locker was void of anything all day. She went home saddened, picking at her dinner and retreating to her room, where the rain continued to tap at her window. Friday morning was clear and bright andHana awoke, cheerful and excited, and hurried through her breakfast, eager to find any more "surprises". On her was to her locker, she passed Hatsuharu, who was smiling, pleased by something or another. She bid him good morning, and he waved back, his lips forming a more gentle smile that made her flush. He turned the corner and she sighed, opening her locker quickly. A full bouquet lay atop her black shoes, tied with a pretty blue ribbon, and the same type of note card laying underneath. She read its contents and sighed happily, holding it to her chest. From around the corner, Hatsuharu peeked slightly, and he grinned, very pleased, as he watched Hanajima clutching the letter to her bosom.

"_Hanajima-san:_  
_Good luck on your tests, I'm sure you won't do as bad as you think, even if you do fail on purpose. See you around._  
_H.S._

See, see, it wasn't so bad! Should I do a sequel? You tell me!


End file.
